File folders are known in which a tab extends from an end, side or top of a folder. The tab is visible when the files are positioned as in a file drawer or on a shelf. With a shelf file system, the folder is commonly referred to as an "end tab" or "side tab" folder to distinguish it from "top tab" folders typically used in drawer files.
The end tabs are labelled, preferably on both sides, with identifying information including a coding system involving the use of numbers, letters and colours. Preferred systems utilize varying sequences of colour codes such that a person looking down a row of files may readily see a colour discontinuity if a coloured file is misfiled from a particular arrangement of colour sequences. For example, the colour sequences provide wide flexibility in classification and sub-classification of the files in a visually apparent sequence.
Adhesive labels are known to be applied to the tabs to provide the necessary identifying information. Known labelling systems include labels which are folded about the edge of the tab so as to provide identical information on both sides of the tab. Individual labels are provided for each number and letter appropriately colour-coded. Such labelling systems have the disadvantage that to appropriately label a tab, a user must make a selection of the correct label for a plurality of numbers and/or letters and must individually apply the labels correctly sequenced and at correct locations on the tab.
A disadvantage with known file folders is that it is difficult to place custom information on the interior and exterior surfaces of the file folder. Typically, this disadvantage is overcome as by preprinting forms on the file folder surfaces which later can individually be filled out. Again, this has the disadvantage of requiring a considerable amount of time. The file folder may be difficult to pass through conventional printers particularly when folded double or when it has adhesive labels attached to both sides of the tab which might become damaged or detached.
Rather than mark the file folder itself with information relevant to that file, frequently, information relevant to that file is printed as on a separate piece of paper which is then placed in the file or somehow attached thereto. This has the disadvantage that the information sheet can become detached from the file folder and, as well, the disadvantage that additional paper is required resulting in increased use of shelf space.
Previously known systems generally suffer the disadvantage of requiring a substantial amount of handling in order to customize any particular file. Such handling is a disadvantage, first of all, as being expensive and, secondly, being subject to error. Further, previously known systems require stocking of blank files, stocking of labels and possible separate printing of file information on separate sheets. The fact that a number of components need to be assembled renders batch processing difficult and increases the likelihood of errors arising when a number of file folders are to be created at the same time, particularly, in an environment such as in law offices, medical offices, insurance companies, government agencies and the like where significant numbers of unique individual file folders are required to be created on a regular basis.